Peur de le perdre
by Niloon
Summary: Naruto n'ose pas passez le cap... Qu'en adviendra t'il de Sasuke ? (Ne vous occuper pas des faute de traduction et d'orthographe.)


Nous sommes dans la petite ville de Konoha. Un jeune homme de 19 ans , les cheveux d'un blond vif , courait de droite à gauche dans son petit studio.  
En effet , le blondinet attendais la visite de son amant , qu'il avait depuis l'age de 16 ans. Son nom n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est l'un des mâles les plus aimer de Konoha.  
Le blondinet s'agitait , essayant de ranger du mieux qu'il pouvait son studio rempli d'un désordre inhumain. Des bols de ramen traînés sur l'évier , des affaires en boules jonchaient le lit , et quelques revu pour adulte était posé sur le bureau. Malgré le désordre qui régné dans l'appartement , Naruto Uzumakie faisais de son mieux pour que son brun se sente à son aise ici.  
Naruto était en train de fourré une pile de tee-shirt dans son placard , quant son téléphone portable sonna. Il répondit :  
''- Allo ?  
- Oui , mon petit baka c'est moi.  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme sa idiot.  
- A entendre ton souffle si peu régulier , tu devais ranger l'appartement pour mon arrivé.  
- Je... NON ! Je … faisais du sport !  
- Oui , toi le plus gros feignant du pays , tu fais du sport ?  
- Bah oui !  
- C'était pour te dire que je viendrais trente minutes plus tard. Prépare toi , la nuit que nous allons passé va être gravé dans ta mémoire mon petit blond.''  
Et il raccrocha. Naruto posa son téléphone , en stressant. Après tout , il était encore vierge. Jamais il n'avait osée dépassé les préliminaires avec son petit ami. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et pris une grosse bouffé d'air.  
Passons la longue et interminable attente , ou nôtre blond préféré se tritura les doigts , en pensant à se que son petit ami pouvais bien lui préparé.  
La sonnette retentit. Naruto pris du temps avant d'appuyé sur la clenche en fer.  
''- Ah , bah enfin. J'ai fallu attendre.  
- Euh... Désolé , je faisais la vaisselle.  
- Ne me ment pas. Vu l'état de tes ongles , tu stressés. Tu sais , je ne veux pas te brusqué. Je sais que tu n'es pas sur de tes sentiments et que tu as peur.  
- Non ! Je... Je suis sur que je t'aime … Je crois. Mais j'ai peur , sa oui. ''  
Sasuke pris son blond par la taille , refermant la porte de son pied. Il lui chuchota un léger ''Baka'' a l'oreille et l'embrassait. Le blond se laissa alors allez au son des battements du cœur de son noireau. Ils se laissèrent tombé sur le canapé azur. Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur le blond , et lui mordilla les lèvres. La langue douce et humide du noireau demandait accès aux lèvres chaude et sucré de Naruto. Après plusieurs temps de ''combat'' , la douce langue de Sasuke caressa celle du blondinet , en provoquant un tressaillement dans le corps de son propriétaire. Le jeune blond posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant pour s'écarter doucement. Sasuke regardait son amant , avec un regard envieux.  
''- Sasuke... Pas se soir... J'ai peur...  
- Naruto... , Sasuke le pris dans ses bras en embrassant son front, Tout iras bien. De quoi as tu peur ? De la douleur ? Je serais doux.  
- Noon... J'ai peur que... Après qu'on l'ai fait... Tu partes et tu ne reviennes plus...  
- Naruto ! Comment peut-tu pensais sa !?''  
Naruto avait assez souffert avec son ex petit ami , Itachi. C'était pourtant un homme parfait. Beau , intelligent , doux , et très respectueux envers Naruto. Pourtant , après que Naruto est accepté de sauté le pas , Itachi s'éclipsa et ne revins plus.  
''- Se qu'a fait mon frère ne se reproduira pas. Tu es ma vie Naruto. Tu le sais ! Si je suis là , c'est pour toi ! Je t'aime tu le sais !  
- Je suis désolé... J'ai honte d'y avoir pensé... Je... Je suis d'accord... Sautons le pas... ''  
Sasuke sourit , et pris son blond contre lui , passant le plus doucement possible sa main par dessus son tee-shirt. Il commença a l'embrassait le plus calmement possible , et passa sa langue contre celle de son amant, caressant son torse. Le blond pris la main de Sasuke et la plaça sous son tee-shirt , doucement.  
''- Sasuke... Caresse moi... S'il te plais ! ''  
Sasuke sourit et enlève le tee-shirt de son amant. Il commençait à prendre les tétons de Naruto entre ses doigts , les caressants , les torturants calmement. Naruto eu de léger sursaut , sentant à nouveau ce sentiment de bonheur envahir son corps. De léger gémissement sorti de ses lèvres. Sasuke enlevait son propre tee-shirt, laissant Naruto profiter de son corps. Il continuait de caressé les tétons du blond , passant sa main droites sous son pantalon. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment , et cela fis rougir le noireau. Soudain , le blondinet enleva son pantalon et son boxer , en laissant apercevoir sa fierté en pleine érection Sasuke fixa le corps de son amant , et enleva lui aussi ses vêtements , en laissant apercevoir un sexe gonflé au maximum. Naruto se coucha sur le ventre , respirant vite.  
''- Prend moi... Prend moi maintenant !  
- Je … Oui mon amour . ''  
Naruto se courba quant le sexe dur de Sasuke entra en lui. Le noireau fit plusieurs va et viens doux et chaud en Naruto pour l'habitué. Après une dizaines de coups , il accéléra , en frôlant la prostate du blond. Ce dernier poussa de petit cris pour exprimé son bonheur , et sa jouissance. Après plusieurs minutes de coups de bassins fort et agréable , le blond se mis a se cabré et jouissait sur le canapé de soie. Sasuke , qui continué ses long va et viens torride , jouissait en son amant en criant le prénom de son blond.  
Tout deux tombaient de fatigue l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient , et s'endormaient , l'un sur l'autre  
Plusieurs heures après , Naruto se réveilla Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux , en voyant la place de Sasuke déserte  
''- Sasuke... Tu as... ''  
Naruto seras les poings , en retenant sa haine et ses larmes. Pourtant , une tignasse noir passa le seuil de la porte et s'assit au côté du blond qui , lui , avait un regard surpris et dérouté  
''- J'ai était chercher quelques affaires. Je me suis dit que je pourrais sûrement resté avec toi... Quelques temps. Qu'en dit tu … baka ?''  
Sasuke sursauta quant Naruto le pris dans ses bras et le serras fort.

Fin.

( Ne vous préoccupez pas des fautes d'ortographe ! Je corrigerais quant je pourrais :) , Ceci n'est qu'un petit lemon en attendant mon projet de groooooooooosse fiction yaoi lemon toujours basé sur Naruto ! )


End file.
